The Stalker
by xKos-Mosx
Summary: InuKag. Kagome receives a threatening phone call by Hojo. Though, no one believes it’s this sweet innocent boy that continues threatening Kagome, and he will go to any extreme to claim her for himself.
1. The Phone Call

Chapter one!  
  
Chapter One, The Phone Call!  
  
Kagome lay on her bed, sleeping silently. The empty house was completely silent. She nestled her head deeper into the fluffy pillow, absorbed in a sweet dream. Though, that dream didn't last long.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
Kagome shifted her body slightly, groaning. "Now, I'm late for class..." she said in her sleep.  
  
The phone rang again.  
  
Becoming aware that the phone was ringing, and not the school bell she formed her eyes into slits and reached her hand over to the wooden bed stand. Feeling around she came across the vibrating phone. She picked it up and held it to her ear, glancing over her thick blanket at the clock. Who would want to call me so early? "Hello?" she said sleepily.  
  
"Hey Kagome."  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"It's Hojo."  
  
"Hojo? Why are you calling me so early? You do know it's 3 o'clock, right?" She said, shutting her eyes back, longing for sleep.  
  
"I know. But being the gentleman everyone thinks I am, I thought it only polite to let you know I'm breaking in before I actually do it. I'm at your doorstep, and I've come to claim what is rightfully mine, bitch."  
  
Kagome's eyes snapped open and she leaned up so fast, the floor began to spin. "What the...It was a prank call. Yeah, that's it. It didn't even sound like Hojo."  
  
She jumped off her bed, tripping slightly in the bed sheets. "It was just a prank call, Kagome," she said trying to reassure herself as she jolted down the flight of stairs. The living room was pitch black except for the square blue light the moon gave off that gleamed through the window. After stumbling over a table and knocking over a lamp she finally made her way toward the door. She outstretched her hand toward the cool surface of the golden doorknob. As her fingertips were inches from the knob, it turned right under her grasp and the door pushed slightly ajar. She forced all her weight on the it before the intruder could make his way in. "It wasn't a prank.he's really here."  
  
"Kagome, Open up," Hojo said, knocking softly on the door.  
  
"Go away, Hojo! You're not yourself." She pelted all of her strength against the door trying to close it.  
  
"Not myself? You don't know enough about me to pass judgment on what myself is. You never spend time with me. I've asked you out numerous times and you always have the same pathetic excuse, "your sick". I know it's all a lie. It's all just concealment for something," His voice was the usual happy tone of Hojo. Though, within seconds it turned deep and serious, "I watch you all the time, Kagome. I've been very patient with you. But I've had enough and I want you...now."  
  
"I don't understand. Please, just go away. Come back tomorrow and we can discuss this, okay?" She waited for a moment but no answer came, "Hojo?"  
  
She slammed the door and rattled the knob to make certain it was locked. After dashing to every window the house occupied and closing the curtains around them so she was blocked from view, she decided to call her Mom. Mrs. Higurashi and Souta were on vacation that week. Kagome would have joined them but declined considering she was considerably behind on school work, and Inuyasha would tie her down before letting her leave him for a full week. Picking up the phone she dialed the number, but no ring came. She hung up the phone and picked it up again, putting it to her ear. No dial tone came. Then she heard a nasty, bone chilling voice, "Who are you calling, Kagome?" Hojo was on another phone somewhere in the house.  
  
Kagome's breath caught in her throat. She clasped her chest in attempt to start her heart beating again. She was frozen to the chair, still clutching the phone. The first image that popped into her head was Inuyasha. But no.he couldn't protect her this time.  
  
~~~Flash Back~~~  
  
"Damn it Kagome, You need to be more careful."  
  
"Sorry, Inuyasha."  
  
"Stupid weak humans."  
  
"I'm not weak!" Kagome yelled, beginning to take offence in the conversation.  
  
"Not weak my ass. You call for me to rescue you at least three times a week. "Oh Inuyasha! Help me from the nasty bird demon."" Inuyasha mocked.  
  
Kagome's stride hastened and a blush spread across her face. "I didn't say it like that!" she grumbled.  
  
"Where are you rushing off to now?" Inuyasha questioned as Kagome hurried toward the well.  
  
"I'm going home."  
  
"You can't go home." A growl escaped under his breath. He hated it when Kagome had to go home. Every time she left there was emptiness inside of him. He decided to start another fight with her to try and buy some time. "Fine! Go on run away, Kagome. And you say you're not weak? All you do is run away from your problems. Like you're doing now. You can't take care of anything.you're pathetic," Inuyasha stopped and crossed his arms. He waited for Kagome to turn around and defend herself once more, but it didn't come. She slid down the well, not looking back. "Damn that wench!" he said before gliding back up into his forest.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Kagome rose from the chair and went toward the door. Yet, Inuyasha's words repeated in her head. Pathetic, weak, always running away. She stopped before reaching the door. "Why should I run awa? After all, it was only Hojo." He was nothing compared to Naraku and the usual demons she had to face day by day. She couldn't just run down the well, asking Inuyasha to help her because Hojo has been prank calling her. Then his insults of calling her a wimp would be true. No, she couldn't run away like a coward. She had to prove to Inuyasha she really wasn't weak.  
  
Kagome rushed over to the opposite wall and turned on the lights. She heard a crash from her room and Hojo emerged from the darkness on the stairs. "I'm surprised, you're not running."  
  
"What are you doing up there?"  
  
"That's where I came in from outside. Aren't you scared?" he asked cocking an eyebrow at her.  
  
"What should I be afraid of?"  
  
"Good question. I'll show you," with incredible speed that would not have been expected from someone like him, he rushed toward her. Kagome stood her ground and held up her arms to block whatever he was tempted to do. Her arms not being a very strong defense, she fell as Hojo knocked her over. She hit the ground roughly. Her head burned and she tried to get back to her feet. Hojo kicked her hard in the stomach with his thick shoes making her fall back down. Clutching her stomach, she laid there. He bent down beside her crippled body and grabbed her hair so he could make eye contact.  
  
This was a mistake. I shouldn't of even tried to defend myself. I would have been better off if I had just called the police. I tried to prove I wasn't weak. But I'm wrong, If I can't even defend myself from a regular high school student, Inuyasha must be right. I am weak.  
  
"What are you going to do?" She said looking up at him. Tears began to overflow in her eyes and they streamed down her cheeks.  
  
"You are going to feel the pain I felt every time you turned me down. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gleaming blade. He traced the knife against the pale skin on her face.  
  
"No, Hojo. Don't!" She screamed, her eyes widening in fear.  
  
The pressure of the knife's tip increased. He sliced her skin starting with the outer edge of her eye down to the side of her lip. Screaming with pain, she used one hand to grip her bleeding cut and the other to punch Hojo hard in the stomach. Using such force Hojo flew backwards. Trying to run past him she tripped, the pain from the cut was blinding her. She felt a foot slam her further into the ground. He then picked her up and looked her in the face. "I'll be back." He said throwing her into a table. He walked out of the house clutching his stomach from where she had hit him. But before he left he turned around and, "Remember Kagome, I'm always watching." Kagome fell into an unconscious state.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Inuyasha emerged from the well, into Kagome's era. She had been late, so he decided to go fetch her himself. The door of her house was wide open, as he approached inside he saw broken lamps and knocked over tables.  
  
"Kagome, what the hell happened here?"  
  
Inuyasha's voice boomed through Kagome's sleep. She grunted and put her arms over her head to shield the blinding sunlight and his voice.  
  
Inuyasha noticed Kagome laying on a broken table. Why the hell is she sleeping on the floor? He walked over to Kagome and nudged her with his foot. "Leave me alone," she said. She wanted to go back asleep. Waking up would mean she would have to think of all the events last night. All she wanted now was peace, and no pain, no yelling at Inuyasha, just sleep.  
  
Inuyasha kneeled down beside her. He held each one of her arms in his hands and he lifted her up so he could see her face. His amber eyes traced the dried blood on her cut, her whole body was crimpled. She grunted, her head became heavy and fell back. Inuyasha's eyes grew wider. The one thing he was always afraid of happened. He wasn't there to protect Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, wake up. Tell me who did this!" anger began to build up inside of him. Who ever did this to Kagome would regret it. I'll make him pay. "Kagome? Was it a youkai?" he asked again, her whole body instantly became lifeless. Her heartbeat had dropped incredibly. And if it wasn't for Inuyasha gripping her she would of crashed to the floor. "I'll bring her to Kaede. I'm sure she'll be of help." He picked her up gently not wanting to wake her. He knew the moment she opened her eyes and realized she was being carried by him she would sit him to no end.  
  
^^^^^^^ Inuyasha stepped into Kaede's hut, "Where is that old hag when you need her?"  
  
"What do ye want Inu-" her voice trailed off as she saw Kagome, "Oh my, what happened to Kagome?"  
  
"I don't know. I walked into her house and she was just lying there, curled up on a broken table. The door was wide open and there was broken glass everywhere. I have a feeling someone broke in and did this to her." He said with a snarl. He balled his fists tightly trying to keep his anger under control. Retelling the story made his heart over fill with emotions. He laid her on some hay that Kaede had smoothed down.  
  
His heart gave a painful jolt as he looked down on her frail body. Inuyasha didn't like seeing her in pain, and he knew last night she must of endured plenty. He could have lost her last night, the youkai, or whoever it was could have easily killed her. She would have been gone forever. As more frightening thoughts erupted his mind the more he wanted to hold Kagome in his arms. The thought of losing her made his heart ache painfully, and he didn't know why.  
  
"She is unconscious. Fetch some water from outside in the well, Inuyasha," Kaede said, bringing Inuyasha back to reality. He returned within seconds, he didn't want to take his eyes off Kagome longer then he had to. Water sloshed outside of the bucket as Inuyasha plunged it beside Kaede. He fell cross-legged beside Kagome across from Kaede. He began focusing once more in deep thought until his legs became wet with water.  
  
"Oi! What the hell are you doing?!"  
  
"I'm simply waking her up, Inuyasha," She said walking back outside to return the bucket.  
  
Inuyasha looked back down at Kagome, whom was now shifting. Her eyes opened slightly. She sat up choking on water. Blinking heavily a couple of times she looked around the room. Within an instant two amber eyes where only a foot away from hers staring at her with deep concern. "You all right?" he asked.  
  
The puzzled miko sat there drenched with water. She made to move her wet hair that clasped to her face behind her ear, but her eyes widened as her finger came across her cut. It all suddenly came back to her, the night before.  
  
Inuyasha noticing her heart speed quicken asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Why am I here?"  
  
"Kagome, I brought you here because you were unconscious when I came to get you this morning. Now, explain what the hell is going on?"  
  
"There's nothing going on," she said. She didn't want to tell Inuyasha anything, not until she had time to think about the event first. If she told Inuyasha he would be upset and go running down to kill Hojo or yell at her for either being weak or being stupid for not going to him for help. Either way he would be furious with her and she couldn't handle it right now.  
  
Inuyasha rushed to sniff Kagome, only a foot away from her cheek. She stood there too shocked to move. "What are-?"  
  
"I have his scent, the thing that did this to you. I'll go and kill the bastard right now," Inuyasha stood abruptly and walked swiftly to the opening in the hut.  
  
"No! You can't hurt him Inuyasha. Please, don't."  
  
Inuyasha turned around to face her, he had been bluffing. He knew Kagome didn't have enough scent of the attacker to sniff out. His trick had worked well and made her reveal something, "So, it was a him?" Kagome's temples pounded. She didn't want to lie to Inuyasha, she didn't want to tell him the truth either.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm going home. I really need to be alone for a little bit," she said in a quiet voice. She stood up and walked slowly out of the small hut. Kagome knew Inuyasha was too stubborn to give up that easy, so she jogged in the direction of the well quickly, before he had a chance to say anything. The blinding sun greeted her eyes with nothing more than pain. Getting angry at the scenery, the chirping birds and laughing of people didn't quite fit her mood; she focused her thoughts once more on previous night.  
  
Her thoughts were immediately interrupted by a determined hanyou. "You're going back there? Don't be stupid, what if the youkai comes back again? I'm not going to stop following you until you tell me what happened," his patience wore off and anger set in.  
  
Kagome arrived at the well. She set her hands on the warm wooden side of it and peered down into the darkness. After a minute of silence she swiftly turned around. "Fine, you want to know? Yes, someone did break into my house last night. I was going to you for help, which is until I remembered what you had told me the night before. You complained about always having to save me, you told me I was weak and pathetic, that I could never stick up for myself," she was thankful her tears blurred her vision. She doubted she would be able to reveal her deep feelings if she had to stare deep into his amber eyes. Feeling fatigued she took a breath and tried to calm herself, she continued, "Once I recalled everything you had told me I decided not to bother you, to prove that I'm not a pathetic human like you think. I wanted to show you that I can stick up for myself, and I tried. But I guess you've been right all along Inuyasha. I am weak. Unable to hold back the tears any longer, they freely ran down her cheeks. She gave one last glance at him and jumped down the well.  
  
Inuyasha looked as if he had been slapped in the face. I don't think you're weak. I can't believe you didn't come to me for help because of my arrogance. The only reason I'm mad when I rescue you is because I'm afraid...I'm afraid one day I'll be too late.  
  
He walked over to the well. Damn it, Kagome. Why did you have to take what I said so seriously? You never take anything I say truthful. If only I hadn't called her weak! Then she wouldn't be hurt, she wouldn't have shed tears.  
  
"Well, are you going to go after her or not?" A familiar voice erupted the silence.  
  
"Stupid monk, do you ever your own business?" Inuyasha had been caught up in his own thoughts and hadn't sensed Miroku from behind.  
  
"Not occasionally. Although this time I wasn't eavesdropping. I was sitting under the tree right here when you and Kagome came running to the-"  
  
"You heard everything?" the angry hanyou asked.  
  
Miroku gave a smile and nodded, "Yeah, just about. That's not the point," the monk eased up toward the irritated Inuyasha. "Kagome seems really upset, more upset then usual. I would usually advice you to go after her and say sorry, as I always do when you and her have an argument. But there's something mysterious at work here. I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that something is troubling her."  
  
"Gee thanks, Miroku, I don't know what I'd do without you," Inuyasha said sarcastically as he turned around, "I already have a plan, anyways."  
  
"And. your plan is?" he asked, pressing him on.  
  
"Hmph! Like I would tell you, so you can blab it to Sango and everyone." And with that he dashed up into the treetops leaving the confused, yet unsurprised Miroku behind.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Kagome soothed her sore body in the bubble filled bathtub. She took a deep breath, letting the fragrance of the lighted candle on the wall fill her nose. Feeling so relaxed she almost fell asleep. The room was dark except for the flame of light that flickered across the wall. "Maybe I shouldn't have been so mean toward Inuyasha," she said closing her eyes, "I just hope Mama gets back soon. I don't know why I haven't been able to contact her. I guess she is out having too much fun to answer the phone. I would be better off if I went with her, Hojo wouldn't have broken in and it's not like I'll be able to get any school work done, I can't concentrate."  
  
She ducked her full body under the water, allowing the warm water to soak her throbbing temples. Inside her head she heard a voice as clearly as if the person was right there say, "Remember, I'm always watching." Chocking on water she jumped out of the tub to turn on the light, slinging water on everything in the bathroom. She looked around to find the speaker of the voice. She tried to settle herself down and she began to get dressed. The voice belonged to Hojo's; he had said the same sentence last night. Kagome shivered at the thought. After draining the tub of water she walked quickly downstairs to lock all doors before darkness began to set in.  
  
"There," she said to herself after closing the curtains on the last window. She proceeded to the refrigerator and retrieved a coke. As she sat down at the table she lifted the can up to her lips, but dropped it as she heard a rough bang on the door. She picked up the dented can and placed it on the table, "Just a minute!" she yelled. Peering out the window to see who was there she found no one, only Buyo on the doorstep. "Who's there?" she called.  
  
"It's me. Open up Kagome!" came a happy voice.  
  
"Sota? It's about time you guys came back," she said with a smile, as she unlocked the door. She swung it open ready to greet her family with open arms, only it wasn't her family. The man that sounded so much like Sota, wasn't Sota at all. Hojo stood there with a smile and a gun in his hand, "Hi Kagome."  
  
^_^  
  
I'll post up a chapter two as soon as I get atleast a couple of reviews! I'll even get started working on it right now. 


	2. I'll Protect You

Wow, sorry it took so long to update. I wrote the whole chapter and when I tried to open it to upload it caused an error every time. So, I re-wrote it and here it is. Thanks for all the reviews you people gave me! This chapter was a bit slow, but I'm promising LOTS of action and angst in the next one!  
  
Draga - I never liked him either, it hard to write about them because he's so OOC in my story. Hard to imagine Hojo doing those things ^_~  
  
fame'n'fortune - There'll be plenty of time for rescues later on.  
  
IllusionaryExistence - Heh, thanks! I don't consider myself a good writer, I'm trying to improve so any suggestions are welcomed.  
  
Anubaka - Well here it is! Hope you're semi-satisfied with it.  
  
A - Lol, I want to see his ass get kicked too, but can't have things like that happen to early in the story or I won't have a decent plot! But, I'm sure it'll come soon.  
  
PeachesDani - He is evil. Thanks for reviewing ^_^  
  
My italics didn't show up last chapter, therefore like so many other writers, when the characters are thinking it looks like '..' and when they talk it's in "."  
  
Enough ramble, to the chapter!  
  
Kagome stood there shocked. She grabbed the doorknob. Hojo slapped her hand away. She began to walk backwards away from him until she bumped into the table in the Kitchen. With every step she made he made a step closer to her.  
  
"Wh-what are you going to do with that?" she asked, pointing toward the gun that dangled carelessly at his side.  
  
"You're not as bright as you look, huh? What else would you do with a gun?" he simply tossed the gun back and forth in each hand as if it was nothing more than a mere toy.  
  
"Even if you wanted to use that, you wouldn't get away with." she stopped, unable to bring herself to the words.  
  
"Killing you?" he finished, "Ah, my dear Kagome. You truly don't know a thing about me. If I wanted, I could get away with it. I have my connections." he laughed loudly, making Kagome's skin crawl. "But let's not get off topic shall we?" He moved toward her, tightly holding the gun in his right hand. With the other he reached up to Kagome's face and stroked her soft skin. She closed her eyes, trying to resist the temptation of slapping him across the face.  
  
"I don't understand why do you keep doing this? Your nothing like the Hojo I know." She said, edging backwards away from him.  
  
"I've told you already, it's because, I," he paused for a moment, "I love you, Kagome and you belong to me. No one else."  
  
Kagome began to protest, but the thought left as fast as it came after seeing him fiddle with the trigger of the gun. "You know, a person's love is not something you should do by force," she said with a quivering voice.  
  
"It is if the person is too thick to realize who they should love, especially when they see him every damn day!"  
  
Noting the anger in his voice, she decided to back down, "sorry."  
  
Hojo took the gun and opened it. He inserted a bullet shaped object into the chamber of the gun. The cartridge was clear and had purple liquid inside. Snapping the gun back shut, he turned his gaze toward Kagome. He smiled evilly and pointed the gun toward her.  
  
"What are you doing?" She said, unable to take her eyes off the gun. "You're not going to actually shoot me, are you?" She said, feeling uneasy. The image of getting blasted with a bullet wouldn't leave her mind. She began to feel sick.  
  
"Oh yes, I do plan on shooting you," he said carelessly, moving the gun inches away from her stomach.  
  
"But why? Why would you- I haven't done anything to you!" She hastily took a step backwards, away from the gun. Her ankle twisted and she slipped on the coke that was previously spilled by her. Before she could retreat back to her feet, a loud bang was heard and she felt pain in her stomach. She then lay there, motionless on the cold, wet floor.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"She'll be fine. Strangely enough the bullet didn't make contact with her organs, and it's a type of bullet I've never came across before. I'll take it to the lab and see what contents it consists of."  
  
"Thank you, Doctor. I'm just glad she's all right."  
  
"You didn't see who shot her?"  
  
"I saw a man run out of the house, but I didn't take a good look at him. I was too concerned about Kagome. I think I saw black hair, though."  
  
'No, he didn't have black hair. It was Hojo who shot me.'  
  
"Well, it's a good thing you found her. If you had been any later she probably would have died from blood loss."  
  
Kagome's eyelids twitched. She let out a low grunt and slowly opened her eyes. A doctor clad in white, and a short, stout woman hovered over her with concerned eyes. "Oh Kagome, you're awake!"  
  
"Aunt Yukishi? What are you doing here?" She said, blinking heavily.  
  
"Your Mother told me to come over and let you know she was going to be late, and when I walked into the Kitchen."  
  
"Did you get a look at the attacker?" the doctor interrupted.  
  
Kagome knew she couldn't hide it anymore. Him going to the extent of wanting to kill was too far; she had to let them know. 'But what if I did tell them and Hojo came up with some clever lie to get me in trouble. After all he did say he had "connections" I'm sure he has a plan, why else would he shoot me and expect to get away with it, maybe I should just tell Inuyasha and let him handle it.'  
  
'No way, there's no way I can tell Inuyasha! He'd hunt Hojo down and kill him if he knew what he did to me, and he'd cuss me out for not telling him sooner. If I had told him sooner, I wouldn't be lying here right now. If I don't tell them who shot me, I'd only be protecting Hojo, and not myself.  
  
"Dear, did you get a look at the attacker?" he asked again, scribbling notes on his clipboard.  
  
"Yes," she said, "It was Hojo"  
  
"Oh hon, you must be delirious," she stated, feeling her forehead. "There is no way it was Hojo. That man I saw was definitely not him. Besides Hojo has been at my house for the past four hours. He was even there when I left to go to your house." She said looking up at the doctor as if the thought of it being him was absurd.  
  
"What are you talking about? I know it was Hojo, I'm sure of it. And what would he be doing at your house anyways. I've only introduced you to him a couple of times," she raised her head from the pillow and sat up straight to look her Aunt directly in the eye.  
  
"Listen, many people disguise themselves when they are going to attack, therefore no one will recognize them. And what better person to be disguised as than an innocent, young man who would never even harm a fly," The Aunt said, more angrily now.  
  
"You can't tell me I didn't see what I saw!" she yelled, clutching her stomach with pain. She had no intentions of backing down. Aunt Yukishi was one of her worst relatives. All that her personality consisted of was contradiction, and she always seemed to pick on Kagome. Her mother on the other hand saw Yukishi as a role model, and wished Kagome would look up to her. "She doing it in your best interest," Her mother would always say when Yukishi hurt Kagome's feelings. "Even if you were telling the truth, what would be doing over at-"  
  
"Don't stress or you might-" But it was too late, Kagome had fainted, and feel back down on the bed, "pass out," he finished.  
  
"I'm telling you Doctor, it wasn't him," Yukishi said, determined.  
  
"Yes, I believe you. But I'll still have to tell the police," he cleared his throat and shuffled through some papers, "Kagome will be able to leave tomorrow morning. When will her mother be returning?"  
  
"Possibly sometime late tomorrow."  
  
"And you will take care of her until then?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I stress the word, do NOT let her do any strenuous activities of any sort, mentally and physically. If she does she'll end herself up right back in the hospital with a worse condition than she already has.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"What a wonderful plan you have come up with, Inuyasha. Pouting around hoping Kagome will return, and taking out your anger on people smaller than you," Miroku said, as he bandaged Shippou's bruised head.  
  
"Shut up, Monk. He had it coming." Inuyasha said looking out the window of Kaede's hut with his arms crossed.  
  
"I only asked you one question," Shippou said rubbing his head.  
  
"And that one question you've asked me about a hundred times. I don't know when Kagome is coming back, it's not like I keep track of that wench," He said turning around.  
  
Miroku stood up and cleared his throat, "Don't keep track of her? You practically live by the well." Shippou jolted out of the hut since Miroku was finished. Just in case fists started flying, he didn't want to be pelted again with Inuyasha's claws. Despite the fact Inuyasha let out a growl, the determined monk continued, "Don't kid yourself Inuyasha, it's obvious you want her back. Why not just go and tell her your sorry."  
  
"Sorry? Sorry for what? She won't tell me anything about the person who cut her face. She obviously doesn't trust me and wants me to leave her alone. So, why shouldn't I just listen and leave her alone."  
  
Miroku sighed at the hanyou's stubborn attitude, on the other hand he was thankful. Inuyasha had actually replied to his question instead of cursing at him and flying off into the trees, "You never listen to Kagome, why the sudden change?"  
  
"Don't you get it? She doesn't trust me anymore. Apparently she feels more safe over in her era with her stupid little friends, why else did she run away from me here," at those words he felt a jolt of pain tug at his heart.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm sure she still trusts you. I think she is afraid to come to you with her problems though, after all that you said to her. Calling her weak, pathetic and always running away, why else would she try to take care of the predicament herself? I assume those words she took to heart," he said, nodding in agreement with his theory.  
  
"I didn't mean what I said-"  
  
"Then go tell her," he interrupted.  
  
Inuyasha turned back and narrowed his eyes on Miroku, as if searching for a hidden motive. With a simple "Feh" he flew out of the hut.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Kagome lay in her comfy bed, staring up at the ceiling in a daze. She had been there all afternoon long. Her Aunt wouldn't let her get up and strain herself. The thought of her Aunt rummaging through their house made Kagome uneasy, but even if she wanted to get out of bed, she couldn't. Her stomach would cause too much pain. So, she lay there, depressed.  
  
'I can barely move because Hojo shot me. My Worst relative is now walking freely around my house. On Doctor's orders I'm not allowed to get out of bed for the rest of the week.' She sighed. 'I don't see how this day could get any worse. At least Mama should be back sometime tonight.'  
  
Yukishi bustled into the room, "Good grief, child. It's freezing in here!" she walked over to the window and slammed it shut.  
  
"No, don't shut the window,"  
  
"The window needs to be shut, or you'll catch a cold. Now remember stay in bed."  
  
"I know," Kagome said rolling her eyes as Yukishi walked around her room humming. "I like listening to the wind, please keep it open." She cursed herself silently for the real reason she wanted to keep the window open, just in case Inuyasha came back.  
  
"Would you rather listen to the wind and have a chance for the attacker to come back, or keep the window closed and be safe?"  
  
"I-" the phone rang downstairs.  
  
"You stay right there." Yukishi said pointing toward Kagome. As soon as Kagome heard her Aunt's footsteps downstairs, she raised herself slowly. Clutching her throbbing stomach she lifted herself off the bed. She staggered over toward the window and re-opened it. The cold wind whipped her warm face. "I wish you would come back, Inuyasha. I would do anything right now just to see you." She walked slowly back to her bed, thinking of him. No matter how hard she tried to deny it, she missed him. Kagome put her head back down on the pillow, feeling more depressed than before.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Inuyasha stood crouched over the well, peering deep into its darkness. 'Kagome, I want to see you. I want to make sure you're all right. But I don't want you to be mad at me for coming back, how am I supposed to know if you don't want to see me anymore?'  
  
"You still haven't left!" A voice shouted from behind him.  
  
Inuyasha lost his balance and fell backward. "Damn it, Shippou!"  
  
"Did I scare you Inuyasha?"  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Why haven't you left yet?"  
  
Inuyasha jumped down the well, to avoid Shippou's questioning. He leaped out of the well, and walked slowly over to Kagome's home. 'Damn, what is wrong with me. Why the hell should I be nervous? I'm just visiting that stupid wench.' He looked up at her opened window; the curtains were wavering in the wind. He flew up and landed on the windowsill and looked over at Kagome's sleepy body. He restrained his smile; he hadn't seen Kagome a while, and he was happy to see her resting, and safe.  
  
"Kagome?" he said quietly.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she said wiping the sleep from her eyes, thinking she had dreamed the voice. She opened her eyes and looked over to see him sitting on the windowsill. "Inuyasha! You came back."  
  
Rising from the window he stood in front of her bed. He knew she was waiting for him to say something, but the thing he wanted to say wouldn't come. Instead he stared deep into Kagome's brown glassy eyes. Wind swept into the room from the window leaving a cold atmosphere in the air.  
  
"Why haven't you came to see me-us lately?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Inuyasha. I've been..uh busy."  
  
Yukishi walked in the room, interrupting their conversation, "whom on earth are you talking to?" after looking at Inuyasha she screamed so loud that he stumbled backwards and fell, covering his ears. She picked up a CD player on Kagome's desk and pelted it toward him. "Get out of here! I won't let you hurt Kagome again!" She then began picking up more things to toss his way.  
  
"Hey! That's my stuff!" Kagome screamed, while Inuyasha had regained his balance and began to lazily dodgedthe flying items. "Aunt Yukishi STOP!"  
  
"Don't you dare lay a hand on her." Yukishi said, furiously. She ran over to Kagome's bed and grabbed her shoulder. "Come on let's go get the police."  
  
"This isn't him. Inuyasha is my friend," Kagome said.  
  
After seeing the old woman take hold of Kagome's arm, Inuyasha walked closer to the bed, "get your hands off of her, wench!"  
  
"You're in denial again, child. This is him, This is the attacker. I can feel his negative energy. Stay here if you wish," she said narrowing her eyes on Kagome. "But I'm getting the police."  
  
Kagome jumped out of her bed, wanting to follow. She began to run out of her room, but retreated. The pain in her stomach overwhelmed her and she stepped back toward her bed holding her wound.  
  
She turned back toward Inuyasha, "You better go."  
  
"I'm not leaving you with this psycho." His eyes gazed down toward Kagome's hand that was gripping her waist, "Someone hurt you again. Was it her, did she hurt you?" Inuyasha started toward the door growling.  
  
"No. Inuyasha please don't run." She said as she sat down on the end of the bed, in pain. Inuyasha knew she was hurting, and unable to follow him. He turned around.  
  
"Then who did it? I told myself I wouldn't let anyone hurt you again, and they did."  
  
"Inuyasha, please go before-"  
  
"I'm not leaving you Kagome. I'm not letting you out of my sight anymore." 'Someone is obviously out for you. I've neglected protecting you two times now. You've managed to get away alive, but there's no telling what he'll do to you next time. I just can't stand to see you in pain anymore.'  
  
"I'll come see you tonight. I promise I'll be fine until then. That woman is just my Aunt. She would never hurt me. Please Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha tightened his hands into fists. 'I don't want to leave you again. Why don't you want me to be with you anymore?'  
  
"I'll tell you everything when I come visit you, okay?"  
  
He gave her a nervous glance; he didn't want to leave but he knew if he stayed she would get upset, "fine." He left.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Kagome managed to convince the police it was a false alarm, her Aunt on the other hand continued to tell them that was the man he saw attack Kagome the previous day. Yukishi told them the man was wearing red, baggy clothes, with long white hair, and plastic cat ears on his head. Though, they looked at the woman with disbelief and not even having his name they still didn't neglect adding him to the accused people. So, they left reassuring them that next time he showed up, he would be arrested.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to visit someone!" Kagome shouted, still angry from the recent events. "I can't stand being in this house any longer with you. You know Inuyasha didn't attack me, I don't know what your problem is."  
  
"Your mother should be here within a couple of hours, don't you wish to greet her when she arrives?"  
  
"I'll be back after she arrives. Like I said, I can't stand to be alone with you a second longer," Kagome said combing her hair roughly in the bathroom. She tried to make her appearance look the best she could, yet she failed. Her eyes were weary and red, her hair was messy, over all she was a total wreck."  
  
"What is your problem? I haven't done a thing to you," Yukishi said blocking the doorway of the bathroom.  
  
"You know what my problem is, you tried to get Inuyasha in trouble! Now move."  
  
"Ah yes! That's his name," she said running over to some scrap paper to scribble it down. "I'll let the police be aware of his name, it's a very rare name, I've never heard of it before, they should find him in no time."  
  
Kagome rushed into the living room as fast as her wound would let her, and out the front door letting Yukishi's voice trail off. She was furious with her Aunt.  
  
Once she arrived at the well house, she darted down the well without a second thought. After being engulfed by the familiar lights she looked up. "Inuyasha are you up there?" she called hoping he would be present, to help her up the wall. She began climbing, until familiar claws appeared in front of her face. She grasped it and Inuyasha helped her out.  
  
Kagome looked at him with a slight blush. She wasn't sure at all what to tell him, she had nothing planned. She cleared her throat and sat down beside the well, peering off into the setting sun with strokes of purple, pink and orange. Inuyasha planted himself right beside her, also peering off into the sun.  
  
Kagome cleared her throat again. "I'm...I'm sorry Inuyasha."  
  
"Sorry? Sorry for what? You didn't do anything wrong, I'm the one who neglected protecting you...it's my fault you're hurt."  
  
"No..It's not. It's all my fault. I wouldn't have been hurt if I would have just told you what happened to me. I had to be stubborn and keep everything to myself."  
  
"It's not your fault. I shouldn't have called you pathetic. I know you're not weak, Kagome."  
  
"I am weak, I couldn't even protect myself."  
  
"You're not weak!" Inuyasha argued, now looking at the side of her face.  
  
"I am too!"  
  
"No you're not!" Inuyasha yelled, then realized what he was doing. He was fighting with her again. "Sorry." He looked back at the sun.  
  
Kagome now looked at the side of Inuyasha's face, "You're sorry?" she said with a slight smile.  
  
'Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have said sorry, now I'm the one that looks weak. She's not going to let me live those words down'. "Don't get any ideas, I just didn't mean to scream at you. That's all. Kagome looked away to conceal her smile. "Are you going to tell me about this attacker your Aunt was talking about?" he said, hastily changing the subject.  
  
"Oh, Well, it was Hojo."  
  
"Hojo? That weakling? I thought it was a demon,"  
  
Kagome blushed at the words, she had made a big deal about being attacked, and even Inuyasha was unimpressed, "Yeah it wasn't a demon, just a regular high school student, one that I couldn't defend myself against."  
  
Inuyasha stood up suddenly, gripping Tetsusiaga's handle. Kagome noticing this, "But Inuyasha, you can't attack him or try and sniff him down. You can't do anything like that. The police are out looking for him. If you interfere they'll have you arrested."  
  
"What are you talking about? He hurt you! Don't you want him killed?"  
  
"That's not the point. My era is different from yours you can't go around killing people." Inuyasha growled and set back down, cross-legged. Assuming it would be best to find out more about this "Hojo".  
  
"Why did he even hurt you? What did you do to him?"  
  
"I don't even know all the answer's myself, he called me on the phone the other night and told me he was 'coming to claim what was rightfully he is'. I assume he was referring to me, but I don't under-"  
  
Inuyasha's possessiveness kicked in and he jumped up once again, unable to control himself. He looked over at the well, longing to jump down it and kill the bastard, but he knew he couldn't. He remembered Kagome had been ill earlier, he asked, "What else did he do to you?"  
  
Kagome realized she couldn't say anymore, this is exactly what she had expected from Inuyasha. "Nothing..." she said unable to come up with a logical excuse.  
  
"What else did he do to you?" he repeated, knowing she was lying.  
  
"Inuyasha, you're already really upset," she said standing up to look at the angry hanyou.  
  
'Calm down, Inuyasha. She finally is coming out and telling you what's wrong, don't upset her.' He drew in a deep breath. "I won't let him hurt you again, Kagome. I promise."  
  
Kagome blushed. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, she said," I better get back. Mama should be home by now."  
  
Inuyasha look at her, "What are you talking about? You can't leave."  
  
"I have to leave, Inuyasha. I really wish I could stay. But Mama is going to be worried, and I left my Aunt alone in the house. I should hurry back before she fills her with an untruthful story."  
  
"Why would she tell her lies?" Inuyasha asked, trying to buy some time for her to stay longer.  
  
"Because that's what she does, lie. I hate her. I told her Hojo is the one who hurt me and she won't listen. And after you showed up earlier, now she's convinced you're the attacker."  
  
Inuyasha felt uneasier, he didn't want to leave Kagome's side anymore because he didn't want Hojo hurt her again. And now there is a devious woman living in her house.  
  
"I'll come back tomorrow, Inuyasha."  
  
"Why are you leaving me? How do you expect me to protect you if I'm not with you?"  
  
Kagome wanted to argue, though, in her heart she was unable. Her week had been terrible. She couldn't trust anyone; her mother had sent her worst relative over to visit. Hojo had backstabbed her, she couldn't confide in her three friends at school for support without them blabbering the information off to anyone who would listen. And her Aunt was a totally different story, and here stood Inuyasha. The one person she could always trust. He would never tell everyone her problems. He would keep them to himself and come up with a way to help, he was the one person who always put Kagome's protection and problems in front of his own, even if he didn't show it. (Heh, I wonder if I gave him too much credit there ^_^;; ) "Oh Inuyasha! She flew herself into Inuyasha's arms." her heart was overwhelmed with emotion. "Thank you."  
  
I know, I know! You're probably thinking "This chapter was crap =(" But I had to get some stuff out before getting into the good stuff ^_~ I promise the next chapter at the VERY beginning will be more action. So, just because I didn't end with a cliffie doesn't mean you can't review. Next chapter will be up very soon, that is if I get a couple of reviews! Arigato! 


	3. Hojo in the house?

PeachesDani - Lol, thanks. Hope this chapter isn't too short for you ^_^  
  
Anubaka - If you hate her now, you'll probably hate her even more in future chapters.  
  
Kairinu - Thanks! I appreciate the compliment.  
  
IllusionaryExistence - I completely agree. I dislike all who interferes with Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship.  
  
Draga - Yes, I can imagine him doing this stuff as well. He has always been a bit weird in the anime, in my opinion. Sorry, but I don't think I'll get to explaining what's in the bullet until next chapter! But, I do already know what's in there. I'm just not sure how I'm going to have it explained. Hope you're going to like the idea, though. ^_^  
  
Kairinu - Why, thank you! Don't forget to keep reviewing ^_~  
  
fame'n'fortune - Thanks! Just like I told Anubaka, if you hate her aunt now, just wait for my future chapters! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Palm*tree - I know what you mean, I hate reading fanfics with Inuyasha and everyone is way OOC. I try my best to keep everyone in character, though it's difficult because they've never been in positions such as these and it's kind of hard to picture how they'd react. So, if I start getting OOC let me know so I can stop!  
  
InuLover12 - Thanks Inu! It's people like you that motivate me to write more. I appreciate it.  
  
Youkai9001 - I couldn't read your second review, maybe it's just my computer. But thanks for reviewing!  
  
~~*~~  
  
Hopefully this chapter isn't TOO short. But I really felt like I needed to end it there. On with the chapter!  
  
~~*~~ Chapter Three ~~*~~  
  
After promising Inuyasha that he could come visit her late tonight she managed to go back to her time. She climbed out of the well and jogged to the door after seeing her Mom was already home. She burst through the door, "Mama!"  
  
"Kagome! Oh, Kagome. Are you all right? I was so worried when your Aunt told me what had happened," her mom said, worry obvious in her face.  
  
"I'm fine Mama, really." She pried her mother's arms off of her, to let her lungs breath again. Mrs. Higurashi looked over her daughter and traced the cut on her face with her finger.  
  
"I'll go find some ointment for that right away," she said heading toward the stairs.  
  
After following her mother for a moment she asked, "Where is Aunt Yukishi?"  
  
"Oh, she is in the kitchen helping with dinner."  
  
"She said it was Inuyasha, didn't she?" Kagome said, with a lowered voice.  
  
"It wasn't him Mama, I promise. It was-"  
  
"Kagome, listen." She said unscrewing the cap that belonged to a red tube. "I want you to rest, I don't want to upset you but there is a 50% chance that Inuyasha did in fact do this to you."  
  
Kagome couldn't believe her ears, her eyes widened with surprise. "You.you actually think Inuyasha would hurt me!"  
  
"Kagome, please! The doctor said not to let you get upset. You'll wind up back in the hospital," she said with a quiet voice, rubbing a clear cream on her daughter's cut.  
  
"I saw Hojo, what more proof would you need than that. And I know Yukishi is in on it. She said Hojo was over there at her house! I've only-"  
  
"From all the stories you have told me from your adventures, it seems the feudal era consists of much magic," she interrupted, putting the red tube back in the cabinet. "Inuyasha could have easily disguised himself as Hojo. You told me once that he despised him. Besides, last week I told your Aunt to invite Hojo over to her house. His family has been having problems so he asked if he could stay over at our house. And I wouldn't allow him to be here with only you two alone, so I told him to go over to Yukishi's house. Then when I came home I'd pick him up. Though, he wasn't there when I arrived. After I came home, him and Yukishi filled me in on the story. When you were unconscious on the kitchen floor, Yukishi saw a brown-headed boy turn into a white haired man and then go toward the well-house. Your Aunt doesn't even know about the bone-eaters well. So, how would she make something like that up? See, your Aunt isn't the bad guy."  
  
Kagome ran her fingers thru her soft hair in anger. 'That's true...how would she know about the well?' "But, I don't understand. Are you saying that Hojo is coming over here to stay?" she plunged onto her mother's bed.  
  
"Yes, your doctor told me not to let you strain. But please, trust me, it isn't Hojo. I'll tell you the rest as soon as you get better, I promise. And if you still don't trust me now. I promise I wont let Hojo get anywhere near you. I'll stay up all night if I have to while you sleep."  
  
Her mother gave Kagome a sweet smile. The smile that always made Kagome feel better made her sick. 'How could she do this? Did she care at all what had happened the past couple of days? Why was she acting as if it were no big deal?'  
  
Her mother turned back around, before leaving the room. "Oh and honey, I really think you should stay away from Inuyasha for a while...just to be on the safe side."  
  
"But Mama, I can't do that. It's not Inuyasha!" 'Is that why she was acting so calm, because she thinks she caught the culprit?'  
  
Mrs. Higurashi squinted her eyes with inner pain. "I know how you are feeling right now Kagome, just for the next couple of days. Please, please trust me. Come down to dinner, you don't even have to talk to Hojo. I'll tell him your not feeling well, at least come down long enough to eat."  
  
Her mother shut the door. "Hojo is the one who hurt me," she said under her breath. She gave herself a few moments to push down her emotions.  
  
'This isn't right at all. Is there something that Aunt Yukishi told my mother to make her act this way? She's trusting Hojo more than she is me. She won't even let me get near Inuyasha.'  
  
Her stomach growled loudly, interrupting her thoughts, "Well, he won't hurt me while my whole family is in there. I'll just hurry up and eat, then I'll be able to stay in my room for the rest of the night without getting hungry and I can figure this out."  
  
She walked down the stairs slowly, obviously in a bad mood. She stepped into the crowded kitchen. After seeing Hojo at the sink washing some vegetables, she stood there shocked. She still couldn't believe her mother would actually let him in the house after all of this. Even if she was 100% positive it wasn't him, she still should have not let him stay here if Kagome didn't feel comfortable with it. She grabbed a plate from the counter and quickly tossed food on it, and ran to the table. She sat down on the empty table and began eating hurriedly, before anyone else started eating as well.  
  
Kagome looked at her plate throughout most of her meal; suddenly she looked up from the table to find Hojo on the other side. She began choking on her tofu. Hojo flashed an amused smile, "Kagome, I know you think it's me. But I promise I have no idea what's going on. I wouldn't hurt you, but if you're in disbelief I'll stay away from you until I leave." His eyes turned into arches as a huge grin plastered across his face.  
  
"Good," she said touching her throat, still trying to get the stuck tofu down. As she began forcing food quicker into her mouth, she found herself choking once more as a screechy voice sounded from the other room.  
  
"Look! I told you Kagome would overcome thinking it was Hojo, look they're eating together right now! How adorable." It was her Aunt, she pointed at the table while her mother from behind flashed a reassuring smile.  
  
Kagome was horrified. "I didn't ask for him to sit with me, I just wanted to eat! I still think he's a lunatic!" But no one heard, except Hojo. Her mother and Aunt had gone back to gossiping about something or the other, completely oblivious to her feeling.  
  
"It's okay, Kagome. I understand you need time to heal. Trust me, if someone who looked like you came in and attacked me, then was invited as a guest to my house afterwards I surely wouldn't take it lightly." He laughed loudly, expecting her to join in.  
  
"It's not funny," She slammed her palm on the table. "I'm not that thick, I know it was you. I don't care if no one believes me. I will find a way to prove myself." She stood up quickly from the table and walked out of the room fuming. She walked upstairs as tears stained the brims of her eyes. Stepping in her room she slammed the door behind her and leaned against it.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Kagome gasped and snapped her eyes open. "Oh, Inuyasha. I wasn't expecting you to come this early." She lifted her head up slightly, hoping he wouldn't notice the few tears in her eyes.  
  
He sat cross-legged in the middle of her bed, "something wrong?"  
  
She went over to her desk and sat down on the wooden chair, "Mama doesn't want you to come over anymore. She doesn't want me having any company for a while."  
  
"Your Mom doesn't trust me anymore? What the hell is she thinking? I've always protected you in my era," he shrugged as if he could care less what her mother thought; nothing would stop him from coming over to check on her.  
  
Kagome set her elbow on her desk and buried her forehead in her palms. "I don't know what her problem is." She stood up from her chair and went toward the door, and locked it. "We'll have to be quiet. I don't want her to know you've been coming over here."  
  
"But what about you coming over to my era, and the jewel shards?"  
  
Kagome had forgotten about the shards. She put her back against the door in thought. "I'll pretend I'm going to school, then make my way to the well tomorrow. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Whatever."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. Skipping school without a parent's permission could have major consequences, if only Inuyasha could see that. If only he could see how much she went through just to help him recover the shards. She placed herself back in front of her desk. "Why don't you go ahead and go back? I'll see you tomorrow, besides I'm really tired tonight."  
  
Inuyasha stood up and headed toward the window. After remembering that Hojo was still in the house, she added "-And if you want, you can come back and check on me later. I mean, if you want to."  
  
He had planned to sit outside the window on a tree for the rest of the night anyways, even without her permission. He opened the window and stepped out.  
  
"Night Inuyasha."  
  
He jumped down, and walked away from her house, he turned around to see her window shut. He jumped back up into the tree and nestled himself into a comfortable spot, so he could watch over her for the rest of the night.  
  
Kagome opened up her diary and began scribbling everything that had happened the past couple of days, hoping if she wrote down everything she would come up with some sort of conclusion. After she finished, she closed the book and fell into a trance while staring deep into her velvet-covered diary. A tug at her stomach pulled her out of her thoughts. "Ouch," She clutched her stomach only to find out that made it worse. She lifted up her shirt a few inches to check on the wound, the white bandages that were wrapped around her stomach was stained with purple. "What is that?" she asked herself.  
  
She rose from her desk and headed toward the bathroom. Looking into the mirror above the sink she began unwrapping the bandages, to clean off the purple ointment. Though, when she unraveled the last strip, she was shocked. The purple wasn't something the doctor had put on; it was coming out from inside of her, "Oh gross!" Quickly, she bandaged herself back up unable to look at it any longer.  
  
She began mentally questioning the eerie liquid as she dressed for bed. 'I'm sure it's no big deal, probably just something the doctor inserted into me to ease the pain,' brushing off any further inquires she left the bathroom, turned out all the lights that occupied her room and flopped down on her bed to get some much needed rest.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"What?" she grunted.  
  
"Kagome, wake up"  
  
Kagome opened her eyes into slits, until she saw the man who was hovering over her. She forced her hands upwards to push the man away, but they didn't make contact.  
  
Just as her mouth opened to scream for help, Hojo's hand slapped across her lips to prevent any noise from escaping.  
  
"Shut up and come with me."  
  
Hojo only heard a mumbled response so he lifted up his hands.  
  
"Inu-!"  
  
Hojo placed his hands back on her mouth, "Don't waste you breath, there's no use in calling for that fool."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"He's dead."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened with fear as Hojo let go of her mouth and he stepped away from the bed, pointing at something on the floor, "See, I killed him."  
  
Kagome followed where he was pointing at, only to find a dead body on the floor. The body that belonged to Inuyasha. His eyes were closed and mouth slightly open, his kimono was torn in several places, and through his heart was a knife stained with the hanyou's blood.  
  
"No.no, Inuyasha!" tears fell down her eyes, "Inuyasha." She reached out toward his body.  
  
"Bam!"  
  
She fell off her bed, and knocked the ground hard while trying to reach out to her dead friend. Her eyes opened and nothing was there.no dead body, no Hojo, 'A dream? I was dreaming?' she put a hand against her chest. Her heart was in pain, the type of pain that's caused from losing a loved one. Whipping the sweat from her forehead she freed herself from the sheets that clasped her body, and went downstairs for a glass of water.  
  
Sleep still filling her eyes, and her brain in a daze she reached for a glass and instantly filled it with cool water. Drinking it as she ascended the stairs back to her room a thought crossed her mind.  
  
'What if it wasn't a dream?'  
  
'It had to have been a dream. I didn't see Inuyasha when I woke up, nor Hojo.'  
  
'But what if it wasn't a dream, Maybe it was real and when I reached for him I passed out, or hit my head and knocked out. Then he hid the body and- " Kagome stopped herself. She laughed slightly at the conclusions she was coming up with due to lack of sleep. 'I'm being stupid, everything is fine.'  
  
She laid her hand on the doorknob and began to walk inside, as she saw a corpse she dropped her water and screamed. She reached over to turn on the lights, her heart banging roughly against her chest. The lights quickly illuminated that the 'corpse' was nothing more than her sheets and pillow that had scattered on the floor when she fell off the bed. She put her hands against he chest and took in a deep breath. "Okay, Kagome stop being stupid," turning back off the lights she returned to her bed, unable to go back to sleep.  
  
*Inuyasha POV on the dream* I know this isn't much, but I felt I needed to write something about Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha rested on his branch. He felt more at peace being only feet away from Kagome versus hundreds of years. Being able to keep track of her heartbeat in his ears relaxed him. His eyes fluttered before finally closing. His head titled downwards onto his chest and he drifted into a light sleep.  
  
Not long afterwards, the slow paced heartbeat that was in his hears changed and began to over power his senses. The beats began to come louder and quicker. His eyes shot open and his claws fell to his side, ready to unsheathe the Tetsusiaga at any moment if needed. The eyes of the hanyou strained, he focused on the Kagome's body that lay on the bed. Nothing appeared to be wrong. He moved closer to the house, determined to figure out the problem. He peered closely into the window, trying to find any sign of movement.  
  
Kagome darted upwards on her bed, shocking Inuyasha so much that he almost fell from his branch. Regaining his balance he sat back up and peered back into her room to see what had disturbed her, but she wasn't there.  
  
"Shit!" I take my eyes off her one second and I lose her."  
  
He eased up carefully toward the house, gripping the bark on the tree so he wouldn't lose his balance again. He cracked the window a few inches, and stuck his cold nose inside the warm room, trying to get any scent of Kagome from afar. But, the scent that already resided inside the room overpowered him too much.  
  
Her door flew open and a scream came. Inuyasha slammed the window shut and backed away hurriedly, thinking she was screaming at him. But as lights illuminated the room he realized her eyes were on the floor, where a pile of sheets lay bundled up.  
  
'What was that all about? Did she think a person had snuck in?' He thought about crawling into the room and making sure everything was all right. But had second thoughts, once seeing her all ready crawling in bed.  
  
He backed up into his perch as thoughts flooded his mind. Keeping a closer eye on Kagome than before.  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
Kagome sat at the table that morning, yet with her thoughts still on the events last night.  
  
"Don't you think so Kagome?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. What was that Mama?" she asked for the second time, fiddling with her breakfast.  
  
"Are you okay, dear? You look sick."  
  
'What do you think is wrong with me? You've banned me to see Inuyasha, two people whom I hate almost as much as Naraku are living in my house. Should I be happy about that?'  
  
"Kagome, I asked you a question. Are you sick?" her mother repeated, as Aunt Yukishi settled beside Mrs. Higurashi for breakfast.  
  
"I think I'm going to be now," she said under her breath.  
  
"Kagome! When you see Inuyasha today can you give him this?" Sota asked bursting into the room, carrying a piece of paper in his hand.  
  
Sota handed her the piece of paper and she looked at it with surprise. It was a drawing of Inuyasha, colored with crayons and Sota's name on the bottom corner. "Wow Sota! This is great!"  
  
"But, Kagome isn't allowed to see Inuyasha," Yukishi said grabbing the paper from Kagome's hand and folding it up.  
  
"I'm not allowed to see Inuyasha for a while. But that doesn't mean forever," she grabbed the paper from her Aunt's grip, her glanced changed back to Sota. "I'll give it to him as soon as I can."  
  
"Thanks Kagome." Sota said, a little confused, "What do you mean you can't see him?"  
  
Knowing an argument was about to erupt, Mrs. Higurashi interrupted, "Sota, go on and get changed."  
  
Kagome glanced at the time. 'Oh no. I have to hurry and leave before Hojo so he won't see me skip school.' "Mama, I better go ahead and leave. I want to be early for school."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled, and her eyes softened. "Oh my dear, wanting to go to school early? I haven't heard that in such a long time!"  
  
Kagome flashed a false smile and began to walk toward the door before guilt began to set in. "Bye!"  
  
Kagome rushed outside a good distance away from the door, shaking in the process from the freezing wind that whipped her bare skin. Looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was around she darted toward the well-house.  
  
"Kagome!" She stopped dead in her tracks as she heard her mom's voice from afar.  
  
'Oh no!' She crouched lower, hoping not to be recognized. She couldn't determine where the voice came from.  
  
"Don't worry about it Mrs. Higurashi. I'll take her coat to her."  
  
There was a moment of hesitation from Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll just give it to her and walk away. I won't even say anything to her."  
  
"Oh no, I didn't mean it like that. But here, thanks. Have a nice day Hojo."  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Higurashi! You too!"  
  
"Great, now he's going to look for me. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," she took a step back and began to turn around. "No, I have to go. I promised Inuyasha." Feeling disobedient toward her mother, she hastily approached the well-house before another rejecting thought could cross her mind.  
  
Kagome knew she would face consequences that night when she returned and Hojo asked her why he couldn't find her in class. Yet, deep down she knew she still had to go, this was more important, finding jewel shard were more important, seeing Inuyasha was more important.  
  
With that final thought she quietly closed the doors, and approached the well. She picked up her yellow pack from the corner and tossed it on her shoulders. Placing her hands on the cool wooden surface she peered deep down in to the darkness, 'Here I go.'  
  
After the normal routine of engulfing lights, she looked up out of the well and was greeted by a blinding sun. As she climbed out of the well she peered around. There was no sign of Inuyasha around, "I would of thought he'd be waiting for me."  
  
Kagome began to approach the path toward the village, until she heard a rustle of leaves behind her. Turning around, her eyes searched for reason of the movement and found no one. She drew her hands closer to her body and shivered at the cold atmosphere.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Huh?" she whipped around quickly, scared. She knew that voice..but how? As she turned around her eyes met the ones of deep, dark brown ones. There, Hojo stood only a few feet away from her.  
  
"You forgot your coat," he said holding out her brown jacket in front of him, with a bone-chilling smile.  
  
*~~*~~* ~~*~~*~~  
  
*~~*~~* ~~*~~*~~* *~~*~~*~~ ~~*~~*~~  
  
Okay, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know Hojo shouldn't be allowed to go down the well but I figured it wasn't too big of a deal. I'm going to work hard on the fourth chapter so as soon as I get 25 reviews I'm promising to upload it! (And next chapter will be much longer!) Now, that I'm out of school I have plenty of time to work on it, at least I hope. Any suggestions on my writing would be greatly appreciated. Or if you have any ideas of something you think would fit good with my story let me hear them! Creative criticism is always welcomed. Well, goodbye for now.  
  
Review! Review! Review! 


	4. That Magical Bullet

[ That Magical Bullet ]  
  
It's been oh so long since my last update! Gomen nasai!!!  
  
Thank you, Diana, IllusionaryExistence, PeachesDani, RED HAT, kairinu, lalabeans, KillerSmurf, xo-Kagome-ox, fame'n'fortune, Jo-chan-ANIME, artic-snow-wolf, KatFay, animemistress419, ..., Palm*tree, Iolaus-16, ******, bonessasan, Draga, Robin, The Spiked Dragon, Hunters Of The Dusk, pup-lover, k.   
  
Thanks to all who reviewed my latest chapter (chapter 3) I hope you guys enjoy this one!  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Inuyasha sat cross-legged in front of the well; he had been waiting nearly five hours for the arrival of Kagome. He peered off onto the rising sun, his kimono now slightly damp with morning dew.  
  
"Damnit, what's taking her so long?" he said, impatiently.  
  
He positioned his body to face the well, so he could stare deep into its darkness, the better to concentrate. Setting his elbows on the rigid wood, he allowed his eyes to glaze over in deep thought. He began tapping his sharp claws on the wood, subconsciously. Faster and faster, until he abruptly stopped, and carved his claws deep into the soft wood in frustration.  
  
"What's taking that wench so long!" he repeated.  
  
A distressed monk emerged from the forest, "Inuyasha, hurry the village!" Miroku called out from behind, interrupting Inuyasha's thought.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha said, surprised.  
  
"It's a youkai. He's almost made his way into the village."  
  
"What do you need me for? Kill it."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Use your hand."  
  
"There are too many villagers and houses in the way. Sango is doing her best to maintain the beast, but I mustn't leave her for too long.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha rose from his spot and brushed quickly pass Miroku.  
  
"He's at the front of the village, you can't miss him!" He called after the hanyou, trying his best to catch up.  
  
Arriving at the village, he gave his eyes a second to take in the scene.  
  
A youkai, whom looked like a human-only 30 times bigger-hovered over a few crushed homes. Many villagers shot arrows and tossed up ropes in an attempt to capture it, but failed. And Sango stood before them all, her oversized boomerang steady on her shoulder, ready for an opportune moment to attack.  
  
"This'll be a cinch," he said cockily.  
  
Running forward, now only feet away from the monster, he jumped high into the air, flexing his claws at the same time. He aimed for the arm, but the youkai pulled back just in time, making Inuyasha miss.  
  
"Aim for the neck, he's weakest there!" Sango advised, from below.  
  
Inuyasha dashed back up into the air, allowing the wind currents to steady him in front of his target. Taking Sango's advice he went to strike the youkai's neck, but only grazed him, as he dodged Inuyasha's claws once again.  
  
The youkai turned around, facing Inuyasha. He took one hand and slapped it against Inuyasha's face, and the other he pounded against his chest sending him inches deep into the wet soil, far from the scene.  
  
He waited a moment, to recover and catch his breath that had been knocked out of him.  
  
"Inuyasha what's wrong? I thought you'd be able to get him in one hit, he doesn't even have a jewel-"  
  
"Shut up, monk!" he said, rising up. "Listen, go to the well and check on Kagome."  
  
"There'll be time for that later! We need to concentrate on the task at-"  
  
"Just do it!" he interrupted again, "I smell her scent, along with another."  
  
Miroku, finally understanding, nodded his head. The scent of Kagome was distracting him from his enemy because he couldn't go check on her.  
  
"Just hurry it up!" Miroku said, dashing off into the forest.  
  
"Same goes for you." Inuyasha called back.  
  
Inuyasha stood up, now able to focus fully on the demon and destroy it.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Kagome stood, shocked for a moment.  
  
"You can't be here. How did…" she stuttered, at lose for words.  
  
"Oh, but I am," he said, grinning broader. He began advancing on her.  
  
"Then why are you here?" she managed to say, though too shocked to move, "And how did you know about the well?"  
  
"Why does it matter? This era doesn't belong only to you," he said pointing at her, "I can be here if I want."  
  
"No, no you can't!" she said, now having the courage to back away from him, "Inuyasha'll be here any minute!"  
  
"Inuyasha?" he said throwing her jacket to the side and grabbing her wrists to pull her closer to his chest, "I don't see him anywhere."  
  
"He isn't here yet, but he will be. So you better let me go," she said angrily, using all her might to try and push herself away from him.  
  
His hands gripped tighter on her wrists, and he tossed her to the side, as if she were nothing more than a rag doll. "Well, I'm due for a good fight," he said cockily, pushing his sleeves up.  
  
Kagome rose, and stood her ground. "Listen, I'm warning you! I'd get out of here before he arrives. If he gets upset I might not be able to stop him and he might kill you."  
  
Hojo grabbed her hair roughly and pulled her closer to his face, he pulled his vacant hand back swiftly and brought it back against Kagome's face, blinding her with pain.  
  
With such an impact, she could do nothing but rub her cheek. Her eyes were red and tears filled up in her eyes. Tears not only caused from the pain, but from Inuyasha's absence. 'Where is he? What if he doesn't come? Was that dream real? Is that why he isn't here?'  
  
"Not so tough now are you? Now, where is this Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome drew in a deep breath and looked up at the young boy. 'I can take care of him myself. I don't need Inuyasha. Though, last time I thought that I winded up unconscious in my own home.' She shook her head and regained her balance.  
  
Kagome noticed one of her old arrows laying on the ground, just beneath her foot. She picked it up, wishing she only had a bow to go along with it. However, making the best out of what she had, she dashed forward, catching him off guard. Holding the end tightly, she swung the sharper point against his face, leaving a bloody gash against his cheek.   
  
"You bitch!" he said with rage, cupping the mark in his hand. "Try something like that again and see what-"  
  
She raised the arrow again, ready for another attack, but Hojo caught her wrist in mid-air, "I warned you not to try it again." She tried to punch with her other hand, but he ducked downwards and in the process grabbed her waist and tossed her over his shoulder. He walked toward the well.  
  
"Let me go! Inuyasha!" he tossed her down the well, allowing her voice to slowly trail off until she was gone.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Bam.  
  
She landed hard on the mucky floor of the well with a thud. Beginning to climb up the well she had intentions on going back down.  
  
"I shouldn't go back, I keep trying to stick up for myself and I only wind up getting hurt. Maybe I should go tell Mama...Yeah that's it. I'll prove to her it's really him. Not Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome threw the door open, "Mama!" she yelled, dashing through her home.  
  
"Kagome? What's wrong?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, alarmed as she walked into the living room with Yukishi.  
  
"It's Hojo! He went down the well," Kagome said, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"What? Hojo can't go down the well, can he?" her mother asked.  
  
"I don't know. But he did. Now, do you believe me?"  
  
"He fell down a well?!" Yukishi interrupted, obviously confused.  
  
"Kagome, you're supposed to be at school."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry. I went down the well instead, and when I went there Hojo was right behind me."  
  
"That is weird that he can go down the well. But he was just returning your jacket."  
  
"No, he tried to hurt me!"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi's eyes widened with fear. "Oh no, Kagome I told you not to go back there!"  
  
"I said I was sorry, but that's not the point."   
  
"That's exactly the point!" Mrs. Higurashi said, anger evident in her voice.  
  
"Why are you getting upset about me going down the well, shouldn't you be focusing on Hojo?" Kagome said, beginning to get angry herself.  
  
"Don't you see? You were attacked when you went down that well. It is Inuyasha that attacked you. Hojo can't go down the well!"  
  
"What! Stop it with Inuyasha. It's not him. Just wait until Hojo gets back here, you'll see the cut on his face I made with my arrow." She turned toward the door, breathless from her sprint and screaming.  
  
"I'm assuming you're going to school now." Yukishi asked, still oblivious to what just happened.  
  
"No. I'm going back to the well. Hojo is still there and-"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi darted toward her daughter, "Stop! You're not going back there."  
  
Kagome's mouth gaped open at her mother's rejection, "I have to go back."  
  
"Go to your room Kagome."  
  
"No. I'm going back to the well," she said pushing open the door. Once again, she made her way toward the well, slower this time. She didn't want to defy her mother, it was the last thing she wanted to do. But she had to.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Inuyasha looked at the dead youkai he had just killed, that lay before his feet, as the villagers began taking pieces of it away one at a time.  
  
Sango walked up to him, "Good job. Let's go get cleaned up."  
  
Miroku walked up behind the two.  
  
Inuyasha turned around, "Is Kagome all right?"  
  
"I don't know, she wasn't there when I arrived. All I found was this by the well," he said holding Kagome's coat out to Inuyasha.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
"She probably just got spooked and went back down the well, and left it."  
  
"I don't care, I shouldn't of left the well," without a moment's hesitation he darted through the forest.   
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Kagome opened the well house and searched around for any weapon that would help her defend the man waiting on the other side. Her eyes traveled on her bow that was resting in a dark corner, she tossed it over her shoulder and before she knew it she was down the well and in the Warring States Era.  
  
She climbed up the well tiredly, and peered over the top of it. Looking around she saw no sign of anyone, only her arrow on the ground that she had used previously to defend herself. She jumped over the wood hastily and scooped up the arrow. She flew her bow off her shoulder and gripped it tightly in her hand, with the arrow in position to shoot. Looking around the forest that seemed to engulf her she steadied herself for any sign of movement. Then, walked toward the path to the village.  
  
Then it happened. A rustle from behind a couple of trees sounded, beside the path she was longing to go. She gripped her bow tighter ready to let the arrow go at any given moment. Then Inuyasha appeared.   
  
Inuyasha dug his foot into the ground, allowing it to help break his stop. The air in his lungs came rapidly, not from his much hasted sprint, but from worry. After seeing her safe he let out a huge sigh of relief. Though, he wondered what she was doing in the stance as if she was about to hurt someone. "Kagome..."  
  
Kagome let her bow fall slowly to her side, "Oh Inuyasha, I'm so glad you're here. Where were you?"  
  
"I-" he began to inform her on the unexpected attack on the village, but her heartbeat increased greatly and she stood shocked for a moment. His ears perched up, there was no one around.  
  
Kagome took a small step backwards, she saw a cut on Inuyasha's face. The same cut, the same place that she had slashed Hojo with the arrow. "Why are you cut, where did you get that?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer right away, he was confused at her sudden turn of emotion, and her suspicious question. He felt his face with his clawed hand and came across something cool and wet; he looked at his fingers and realized it was blood. "I...I don't know. It must of been from the fight I just had. What does that have to do with anything?" He walked toward Kagome but her eyes widened and she seemed to become immobile.  
  
'He has the same cut that I gave Hojo, and Hojo was at the usual spot that Inuyasha meets me.' Snap out of it Kagome. What's wrong with you? It's only Inuyasha.'  
  
"Kagome what is wrong with yo-?" Inuyasha stopped suddenly. He dashed toward Kagome. Kagome thought he was about to attack, she tried to raise her hands to guard herself but Inuyasha was too fast. He knocked her down on the ground and shielded her arms over her head. While at the same moment an arrow pierced the wind, where she had just been standing. Though, thanks to Inuyasha it missed and pelted deep into the bark of a nearby tree.  
  
Kagome laid still on the ground, while Inuyasha peaked his head up. He then lifted himself from Kagome and grabbed her arm, helping her to regain balance.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"Uh, yeah." She asked a bit stunned, not only from the almost being pierced by an arrow. But for the thought that had crossed her mind a few minutes ago. For a split second she had actually thought Inuyasha was going to attack her. 'It's just from all those stories my family keeps telling me about him.' She thought, trying to push off the guilt that then resided in her. Looking over at Inuyasha she saw he was sniffing the air louder than usual, as if he couldn't pick up a scent.  
  
"Wha-what's wrong?"  
  
Inuyasha turned around quickly, just in time to see a boy emerge from the forest. The boy, Hojo.  
  
"Oh no," Kagome said worriedly, as she stepped back.  
  
Inuyasha jumped up and placed himself in between Kagome and Hojo. He growled, and put one foot before the other, ready to attack.  
  
Everything was happening so fast Kagome stood still, until she heard her name being called. It was Sango and Miroku from behind her.  
  
"Kagome! What's going on?"  
  
"Inuyasha don't kill him!" Kagome called ignoring her two confused friends. Even if she wanted Hojo dead, she knew she couldn't let Inuyasha do it. However, she wasn't going to stop him from hurting Hojo. Besides, he deserved it.  
  
Inuyasha growled, and pretended not to hear Kagome's request. He wanted to kill the bastard; to stab his hand through his heart. Yet, he knew deep down he couldn't. The angered hanyou dashed toward Hojo, and unsheathed his sword. It didn't transform, he didn't need it to with such a simple task. He gripped the handle tightly and aimed for Hojo's abdomen. The sword went through his stomach, and he pulled it back out.  
  
Inuyasha raised the sword back over his head, preparing to swing again. But he realized that the boy was already down on the ground, coughing up blood. "Oh right, I forgot. You're just a human."  
  
"Heh," Hojo was down on his knees, blood dripping from his wound. But he looked up into Inuyasha eyes. He was laughing, with a broad grin on his face.  
  
Inuyasha heard a cry from Sango, making him swiftly turn around. She had her hands cupped over her mouth. His gaze thus turned toward Kagome, who had a very surprised look on her face. Her arms were hung lifelessly by her side, and her front was stained with red. Inuyasha sniffed the air, realizing it was full of Kagome's blood-scent. She fell to her knees, and Sango took hold of her shoulder, stopping her from going any further to the ground.  
  
Hojo began laughing harder as Inuyasha ran to Kagome's side, "The fuck did you do to her!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Heh, let's just say I've hit Kagome with one of my newly perfected potions," He stood up slowly, and painfully as he wiped blood from his mouth. "Don't tell me someone as yourself wouldn't know anything about magic?"  
  
Miroku, whom was the most knowledgeable in magic left Kagome's side to confront the boy, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Inuyasha could barely hear anything of what was going on between Miroku and Hojo's confrontation. He lifted up the now unconscious Kagome's shirt up a couple of inches to see where she had been struck. After seeing the wound, he quickly covered it back up. He couldn't stand to look at that type of wound on her frail body, especially one that looked identical to that of his sword's. "Damnit…" He turned his gaze toward Hojo.  
  
"When I attacked Kagome that night, I placed a bullet inside of her. Anytime, you hurt me," he said pointing toward Inuyasha, "you hurt her." He finished, now pointing toward the almost lifeless body.  
  
Miroku wasn't positive as to what he was talking about. Nonetheless, he was angry and disgusted by the magic he admitted to inflict on Kagome. He raised his golden staff above his head and came down with an unexpected, for Hojo's part, blow on his head. Knocking him unconscious.  
  
He then walked back toward Kagome, to take a look at the size of the cut. Though he couldn't, the cut was now completely covered with a thick, red substance that now flew freely from her open wound.  
  
Inuyasha scooped up Kagome into his arms, and pulled her tightly to her chest, "I'm taking her to Kaede's, you make sure he doesn't leave-" he stopped in mid-sentence as he noticed Hojo had left his spot. "Damnit he got away!"  
  
"Should we track him down while you take Kagome back to the village?" Sango asked.  
  
"No, his scent is gone. He must have went back down the well. I don't have time for that, we have to help Kagome," with that he quickly left his spot toward Kaede's.  
  
Arriving at the small hut, he dashed in, knocking the hangings that were attached to the doorway off, sending them crashing to the ground.  
  
"Oh no," Kaede stood up as fast as she her slow body would let her, and went to fetch a mat. She laid it down in front of Inuyasha's feet and waved her hand, signaling Inuyasha to set her down. "What happened?"  
  
Inuyasha sat Kagome's small body on the mat, "I don't have time to explain. She'll be okay right?"  
  
Kaede checked over her stomach and fetched a wet rag to wipe the cool, dry blood from her stomach. Looking over the shape of the cut for a minute she said confused, "Thiis the cut from a sword, a sword like Tetsusiaga's."  
  
"Don't look at me like that you old hag, it's not like I tried to hurt her," he glared at Kaede. He had an indescribable anger toward himself, for letting her get hurt…for striking Hojo.  
  
"I meant no offence," Kaede said, backing down.  
  
Sango and Miroku entered the hut, breathless from their run, "How is she?" Sango asked anxiously.  
  
"Hand me the bandages Miroku."  
  
Inuyasha sat on the ground opposite of Kaede. "Why aren't you answering us? What's wrong with Kagome? Is she going to be okay?" Inuyasha asked, beginning to get worried. As Kagome's heart beat dropped his sped twice as fast.  
  
"I know not. This cut seems to have reopened another wound she previously had."  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Kagome's pale face. "Yeah, she was in bed the other day, someone had hurt her."  
  
"I see." Kaede replied.  
  
"Was it that same man?" Miroku asked as he helped Kaede bandage Kagome's stomach.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at the monk. "Yeah. His name's Hojo," he said softly.  
  
"Then that's what he was talking about. When he attacked her the first time, he inserted some type of potion into her, a bullet he called it. And he must have inserted the same into himself. Thus, anytime he endures pain so does she. Though, the same goes for her. If she gets hurt, so does he. It forms some type of bond between them, but I've never heard of such magic."  
  
Inuyasha felt a low rumbling that formed in his chest, and made it's way to his throat. His lip rose revealing his teeth. He was pissed. He wanted to catch Hojo before he made it too far away from the well but he couldn't leave Kagome's side, not until he was sure she was okay.  
  
"She has lost much blood," Kaede started, she finished wrapping the last bandage and stood up to wash her hands in a nearby bowl. "I think she will be fine as long as she doesn't loose anymore."  
  
Inuyasha slowly nodded his head in agreement, though still keeping his gaze on Kagome. "Let her rest for the time being. When she wakes, ye must take her back to her era," She said, exiting the hut.  
  
Hours had passed, nothing much happened. Miroku and Sango were out with the other villagers, helping to rebuild the recently destroyed homes. They'd walk in at least once an hour to see if Kagome had awakened. Inuyasha would give a simple shake of his head, and they'd leave. Kagome on the other hand, didn't even stir. She stayed in the same position since Inuyasha had first laid her down.  
  
Inuyasha took his hands out from his kimono and reached over to Kagome. He placed it over Kagome's hand in order to check her body temperature. She was cold, so he took off his top haori and placed it over her. He placed himself back against the wall, resting slightly.  
  
Night came, and then it happened. Kagome let out a low grunt, and her eyes twitched. She formed them into slits, hoping to figure out where she was. It was too dark to tell anything, but the familiar hard flooring against her back, and the cool night air informed her she was with Inuyasha and the others. She tried to lift herself up on her elbows, but failed.   
  
Inuyasha ran to Kagome's side. "You're awake," he said, relieved.  
  
"Inuyasha? What happened?" She asked, too tired to recall the recent encounter with Hojo.  
  
Inuyasha filled her in on everything. She said nothing, only stared up into Inuyasha's amber eyes.  
  
He became a little worried at the lack of her response to the situation. 'Was she thinking? Or was she mad at me for letting something like this happen?' His eyes traveled down to the cut. "Is it hurting?"  
  
"It's okay. It's not that bad," she lied.  
  
Kaede walked into the room. "Can you rise?" she said walking over to Kagome.   
  
Kagome tried to lift herself once again, but couldn't. "Inuyasha, ye must help Kagome back to her era. She shall find better treatment there."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. 'He can't go over there. Mama would have a heart attack, there's no telling what Yukishi would do, and Inuyasha doesn't know Hojo has been living over there.'  
  
"I can go by myself." Kagome offered, using all her strength to try and lift herself up.  
  
"Kagome, you can't even get up." Inuyasha said, putting his hand on her shoulder to keep her from rising any further.  
  
"Inuyasha, I told you about my mom. How she-"  
  
"I don't care about that," Inuyasha scooped up Kagome gently into his arms.  
  
"Inu- I- I really don't think…" It was too late. Inuyasha had already left the hut and was now dashing through the forest. He was eager to find help for her.  
  
Inuyasha sensed the new grief and worry that settled inside of Kagome, and the increasing of her heart beat as they neared the well. "Kagome, I already know what your mom thinks about me. I don't care, I just want to make sure you get help. So, don't worry about it."  
  
Despite the pain in her stomach, and the fatigue that threatened to engulf her, a slight smile broke on her face. "Thanks Inuyasha." She was happy to know Inuyasha cared. However, she was still unsettled to the fact that Inuyasha might be face-to-face with Hojo within minutes. Not to mention Inuyasha would be pissed with her for not letting him know that he was living in her house. She shifted uneasily in Inuyasha's arms and closed her eyes.  
  
A slight blush streaked Inuyasha's cheeks upon realizing what he had just told Kagome and his speed quickened toward the well. Minutes later, he reached the it and stopped. He looked down to warn Kagome of the jump, but she was sleeping. Sleeping or unconscious, he wasn't sure. Either way, her heart beat was normal and breathing regular, and he was thankful.  
  
'Damnit Hojo…' The same sentence repeated in his head the thousandth time since the incident. 'What would make him do something like this? And to Kagome no less. She'd never deserve anything this bad…nor this planned out. There's got to be something behind it.' His pondering continued as he approached the shrine and before he knew it he was standing on the hard cement only a foot from the door, as the cruel wind whipped his and Kagome's clothes roughly, almost mocking what he was dreading. He drew in a breath and touched the door, prepared to confront the antagonistic family on the other side.  
  
~~~  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~ ~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
I know! I know! It's been forever since my last update. I'm extremely sorry but I have been spending my time studying for my GED test and I finally took it today so no more worries. And, my computer broke down and I recently bought myself a new one. So, I'll be updating often now. That is if I still have any viewers out there who haven't gave up on me! 


End file.
